


My Light, My Life, My World

by reiouj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiouj/pseuds/reiouj
Summary: it's their 4 year anniversary, and Shiro forgot to make plans. Well, actually, he made plans, but he forgot to tell Lance he made plans, so Lance made other plans- Okay, keep calm. He can save this.... Somehow.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	My Light, My Life, My World

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Patreon at reiouj_! You can get access to fics early!

Lance knew their 4 year anniversary was coming up, also marking their second year back on earth. Despite this, he hadn’t heard anything coming from Shiro about it. No dinner, no celebration, nothing. If he was going to do something, it was too late now. Lance had work all day and he couldn’t ask off.

A slight pang of disappointment ran through his chest as he got himself dressed for his shift at the hospital. He sighed as the scrubs clung to his skin and he laced up his pristine white shoes, chewing on his lip.

He had been hoping for something… Something more, something to make the day special. But Shiro didn’t even seem to remember, or care. He guessed that he didn’t think it was that important, since they had celebrated anniversaries so many times already.

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“Shiro! I’m heading off to work!” He calls out to him, grabbing his bag and keys from beside the door to their new home. Shiro appeared a moment later, a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Lance and pressed a kiss to his lips like he always did, every day.

“Good luck baby, save lots of lives! When will you be home?” He questions, pressing another quick peck to his forehead.

“I work a 12 hour shift, so not until 7:30 at the earliest.”

Shiro’s face seemed to fall a bit at this, his puppy dog brown eyes sad. “Oh, really? I thought… You would have asked for a shorter shift or something…”

Lance shook his head, giving him a small, sad smile. “No, sorry, I didn’t think we had plans for today so I didn’t ask.”

Shiro’s face turned into a complete frown at this but he nodded nonetheless, pulling away after a moment. “Right, yeah. Uh, you better get going then.”

The look on his face, Lance noted, was more of confusion and thoughtfulness than it was of anger, but they were all mixed together. It hurt Lance a bit to see him that way.

“I’m sorry babe. I’ll see you later.” He murmurs, leaning up to press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek before heading out.

… Well, there goes Shiro’s plans.

He had been hoping to take Lance to a nice dinner as a surprise, but.. He guessed he’d have to do something else, since Lance would most definitely be super tired after his shift in the ER.

He hadn’t gotten a gift for Lance yet, since he thought he would be able to take him to dinner instead, so now he was panicking. What the hell would he get him?

After waiting and thinking for fifteen minutes straight, Shiro finally grabbed his coat and raced out the door to his car, nearly speeding to the craft store with a huge grin on his face, grabbing photo paper and lots of ink, and all the little supplies he would need.

It took Shiro about five hours and a lot of frustration with their crappy little printer to print all the things he needed to. He was literally sweating as he watched the last photo slip out of the mouth of the black machine. 

He carefully grabbed them, not wanting to disturb the freshly placed ink on the page while he brought the pile to the little book on the table. Shiro then proceeded to lay them out to dry, in the meantime decorating the front of the scrapbook with stickers and letters he had bought while at the store.

It was then about 2 and a half hours later that Shiro finally finished gluing the last things in, coated in a sticky mess, glitter on his clothes and in his hair. Shiro couldn’t help but sigh-- he hoped Lance would appreciate his last minute gift… He felt bad it wasn’t something nicer.

Shiro inhaled sharply and stood quickly to go take a shower, not wanting to waste any more time. He was running out of it actually, Lance would be home in 3 hours and he still needed to do something about dinner once he finished cleaning up!

What could he do? What was Lance’s favorite? What was too expensive and fancy?

As Shiro showered, cleaning his skin off and freeing himself from sticky glitter and adhesive, he decided that the best thing to do was not to go super fancy but to go with what Lance would love after a long day. With that Shiro dried off, dressed, and headed out for food.

Lance came home later than he had been planning due to an emergency case at the hospital, sighing as he shut the door and slipped off his uncomfortable sneakers. “Baby, I’m home!” He calls, flopping down onto the couch and absently staring at the television.

Everything was quiet for a moment before he heard Shiro coming, a few bags in his hands, brown paper except for one, which was sparkly and blue.

“Welcome back babe! Are you hungry?” He questions, sitting down in front of Lance and putting the bags on the coffee table while he took Lance’s feet in hand, rubbing them.

“Starving,” Lance nods, groaning gently at the relief of pressure on his feet while Shiro’s thumbs rubbed against his poor arches. The relief was short lived though, as Shiro pulled away to grab a brown bag and hand it over to Lance with a grin.

“Wh-- Baby, what is this?” He questions, peering into the bag with wide eyes as his gaze was met with a bag full of McDonald’s. “Aw, babe! Thank you, how’d you know I wanted this?”

Lance had already started digging in as Shiro then pulled out the blue bag, grinning at him and nudging him gently.

“Here, Lancey Lance. Happy 4 years.. Blue bag for my precious blue-eyed boy.” He chuckles softly, waiting in front of him with wide puppy eyes while he watched for Lance’s reaction to his gift.

“Wh- You got me something?” Lance asks in shock as he looks at the present, admiring the tissue paper and glitter all over it. “Oh, jeez… You didn’t need to, Kashi, really.”

“Just open it! Open it!” Shiro insists, continuing his staring as Lance chuckled and pulled open the bag, yanking out the book.

It was a rather thickly packed scrapbook, decorated almost completely in stickers and other items, the words “All the things I love” scrawled across the front in Shiro’s distinct handwriting. Lance felt his cheeks heat up a bit out of pure happiness, admiring Shiro’s work and the photo of them together on the front. 

“Takashi…” He mumbles out, feeling tears welling up in his eyes already. “You.. You made this? For me?”

Shiro nodded quickly, sitting next to Lance and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. “I.. It’s a bit selfish of me, but I wanted to show you my favorite things…” He explains, only causing Lance to sob even harder, hiccupping and sniffling as fat tears fell down his face.

“L-Lance…?! Oh God, do you hate it? I’m sorry, I’ll put it away…”

“No!” Lance snatched it away from Shiro’s reaching hands, shaking his head quickly as he clutched it to his chest. “No, I love it.. Thank you.. Can I look through it now…?”

“Of course you can, it’s your present after all.” Shiro nods, keeping his arm around Lance as he began to look through the pages, eyes widening in shock as he opens up to the first page– a photo of him from their very first date, wandering the beach with an ice cream cone in his hand.

“Wh… Shiro, this is.. It’s me..” He states in confusion, head tilting like a lost puppy as he flipped to the next page– Another photo of him, but this time Hunk and Keith were also present. The focus was still on Lance though, who was too busy laughing hard at something Hunk had said to even notice Shiro had taken a photo.

“Of course it’s you, Lance. You’re my favorite thing.” He chuckles softly, watching the way Lance continued flipping through decorated pages filled with candid shots of him. There was the first time Lance got to ride his new bike, and their first New Years together watching fireworks, photos of Lance admiring the fish at the aquarium and the art in the local artists’ museum.

Oh, this one was one of Shiro’s favorites– the photo of Lance dancing alone in the kitchen of their old apartment while making them breakfast. And then there was one of them at the observatory where Lance couldn’t stop staring up at the stars, and one from their first time together at an amusement park, and meeting Lance’s parents for the first time. Even one of a sleepy Lance, napping away during their afternoon picnic, the light shining on him and making his tanned skin glow.

Then there were newer photos from when they bought their new house together, Lance sitting on their front porch, huddled up and drinking his morning cup of tea. And later that night, when they had their first fire in the fireplace. Lance was enjoying himself by the fire and making smores in the next few photos, and then there was their first snowfall in the new house, where Lance couldn’t stop playing in the snow and making snow angels.

“When did you have time to take all these…? When did you have time to make this book….?” Lance asked with tears in his eyes, face red with his own embarrassment and happiness. He flipped to the last page, containing a single photo of them together and the words ‘my light, my life, my world’ scratched in Shiro’s handwriting again. “Shiro…”

Shiro was glad that Lance liked it, leaning over to press a few kisses to his cheeks and wipe away his tears when they fell. “I’ve been collecting them for a while. I spent the day making it… I was gonna take you to dinner, but you had work, so.. I improvised.” Shiro chuckles, grinning as he stood up and pulled away from Lance. “Happy 4 years, Lancey Lance! Thanks for making my world brighter.”

Lance only started sobbing harder at this, clutching onto the book to his chest as he hiccuped and sniffled, blue eyes staring up at Shiro with all the love in the world. “I love you.. I love you so much… Kashi…!”

Even though Lance was crying hard, Shiro figured now was as good a time as any, and pulled the tiny box from his pocket. He had been going to do this over dinner, but plans change! He kneeled down in front of his already crying boyfriend, flicking it open to reveal the engagement band he had bought. “I love you too, Lance. Marry me?”

“Wh… What? Shiro, are you.. You’re serious? You mean it? Oh my god! I.. Yes! Yes, a hundred times yes!” Lance shouts, collapsing into Shiro’s arms and throwing himself around his shoulders. “Oh my god…”

Shiro was never sure what made him want to ask in that moment, why he hadn’t asked in a more romantic way, why he had done it in their living room surrounded by McDonald’s, with Lance still in his scrubs and hair messy while sobbing his eyes out, clutching a poorly made scrapbook that Shiro had given him. But there was one thing Shiro knew for sure about that night.

Lance looked gorgeous. And he wouldn’t change anything.


End file.
